


Di pannolini e promesse

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Baby!Zayn, M/M, baby!Niall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Devo cambiare il pannolino a Zayn,” annuncia Louis, alzandosi dal pavimento e prendendo in braccio il bambino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di pannolini e promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Louis!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

“Devo cambiare il pannolino a Zayn,” annuncia Louis, alzandosi dal pavimento e prendendo in braccio il bambino. Harry annuisce con un sorriso, prima di ridare tutta la sua attenzione al piccolo Niall, che si è infilato per l'ennesima volta in bocca l'animaletto di gomma con cui stanno giocando. Louis lo guarda per qualche secondo, prima di ridacchiare dal verso seccato che fa Zayn e andare in camera da letto per cambiarlo; è sempre lui a cambiare i pannolini, sia perché ha già avuto esperienze con le sue sorelline, sia perché a Harry solo l'idea fa schifo. Una volta è diventato verde, quando l'ha sentito parlare con la mamma di Niall del colore degli escrementi del bambino.

“Quello stupido,” commenta con una risata, mentre Zayn comincia ad agitarsi sul letto e scalcia con le sue gambette grassottelle; Louis allunga una mano verso il pupazzetto a forma di cagnolino con cui in genere riesce a distrarre i piccoli abbastanza a lungo da cambiarli senza strilli e pianti inutili. “Oh, chi abbiamo qui? Il signor Bau!” dice, avvicinando il pupazzo al viso del bimbo e osservando con affetto mentre lo stringe con le ditina tozze e sbavate e se lo stringe addosso ridacchiando per il solletico.

 

“Sappi che se avremo un bambino lo cambierai sempre tu,” scherza Louis, quando sono finalmente da soli nel minuscolo appartamento che condividono da qualche mese. Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, prima di piegare le labbra in un sorriso e chinarsi per baciarlo.

“Quando avremo un bambino lo cambierò sempre io, promesso,” mormora contro la sua bocca, e Louis gli accarezza sorridendo una guancia arrossata, prima di sfregare il naso contro il suo con affetto e tornare in salotto per rimettere ordine.


End file.
